


Mery's additions

by MerySim



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adding tags as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerySim/pseuds/MerySim
Summary: Assorted extras for my works.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Hey Folks!

This is basically gonna be a dump for bits of my writing that I'm literally Not proud of the quality but I like the concepts.

So like things that are super rambley or like unneeded and would drag out a work.

I will probably add a note to the end of works if I put something here but generally this is not the one to look at for quality writing.


	2. sometimes it isnt enough (techno and phil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this happens immediately after the work ends.
> 
> Techno and Phil talk out a lot of shit because they just didnt know a lot of stuff

"Phil? What happened?" Techno rushed over to his friend's side. 

Phil struggled to catch his breath for a moment before responding. "We fucked up, Techno."

Techno looked over Phil, subconsciously looking for injuries, when his eyes spotted the bag, Phil had clutched to his chest. "What is that?"

Phil blinked down at the bag. "Tommy paid you back. He- he brought all this and we fought and he gave me this." Phil spoke, slowly handing Techno the bag.

Techno, subconsciously, had made a list of every item he had 'wasted' on Tommy since the wars had finished. And when he looked in the bag every single item on that list was in there. Every gapple, steak and potion and every piece of armour. His jaw hung open as he pulled out the netherite armour.

"He paid me back?" Techno asked, still confused. He never expected anything to be replaced, he had given up on that when Tommy chose Tubbo.

"Techno we fucked up. He-" Phil's voice crack sharply effectively cutting him off. It took him a second to try again. "He was gonna kill himself in Logsted. Dream did that. And when- Tommy just wanted his friend back and we blew up his home."

"He hurt us.." Techno trailed off, his voice weak as it was.

"I failed him first. I left him after Wilbur. I should have been there. And instead I abandoned him to be exiled and he nearly died permanently."

_ Permanently.  _ Techno froze. Tommy was on one life? "Wait, he's on one? When did he-"

Phil sucked in a breath, eyes snapping to Techno's. "He lost two in the first war- You didn't-"

"Oh fuck." Techno wasn't sure if he was going to vomit then. He didn't  _ know.  _ "I- I thought he still had two... I would have killed him." Techno dropped the bag in his hands. He would have killed a fucking  _ child. Permanently.  _ And had no clue. He would have killed  _ Tommy _ and he wouldn't have come back. Or he would have like Wilbur came back as a ghost. How long would it have taken him to find out it was the kid's final life? Techno fell back into a chair and rested his head in his hands. Oh he was definitely gonna puke later once the shock cleared.

Phil choking back a sob brought Techno back into the room. "He was so scared of you before his exile. And I didnt help him. I ran off with the person my son was scared of. I failed him. And then we destroyed L'Manburg again. His and Wilbur's home. Because he didn't pick us. And we did it with Dream. The person who made him lose both his first lives and then abused him. And we put it on him. He's a kid. He doesn't even call me Dad."

Techno looked up at him then. "Phil..." He wanted to say something comforting but his mind was reeling. What could he even say to that?

"Techno... We did all of that, and he still put Dream in that prison. He did that himself. Dream was going to kill Tubbo and put Tommy in the prison." Techno's eyes widened at that. He hadn't bothered to catch up on what had happened between Dream and Tommy besides that Dream was in prison. "But Tommy, after going through all that figured it out himself. He grinded for shit and flipped it on Dream but he went to Dream with Tubbo not knowing if it worked, thinking he was going to die. He- He's fucking 16 and he pulled all this shit off and I have no clue how I would have gotten through any of that."

"He's... he's always been stronger than we gave him credit for." Techno sighed. 

"He said Wilbur was more his dad than I was. And fuck, he's right. And he watched me kill Wilbur then had to fight you for his life. Of course he wouldn't choose us. Even if he didn't take you mentioning your favour to dream as an offer."

Techno exhaled sharply. "He took it as an offer?"

"He said so. And that if it was a bluff how would he know." Phil caught his breath in the moments it took Techno to respond.

"Oh. It was... but I knew Dream would have called it in earlier if he was going to have me use it on Tommy... I was sure." He hadn't even thought twice about what Tommy would think about that. He had just figured Tommy would just look at the fact he had stepped in at all.

"Yeah of course."

"He paid back everything. Everything since he showed up here the first time. All the gapples he ate to annoy me and everything he pulled out of chests before I knew he was here." Techno looked at the bag again. "He showed up the day before he went to fight dream and took shit saying he'd pay me back if he survived. I figured he was lying or forgot but... It just took that long to get all the levels and gold."

"He said he's finishing the Hotel today. He... He's been doing a lot of the collecting and grinding I know but... I've heard he's actually helping build since Sam brought in the full protective suit." Phil leaned back and sighed.

"He grew up when we weren't looking." Techno said.

"He did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being a bit better than I expected but its living here for now.
> 
> A little extra info about my works that might be interesting to some of you guys. 
> 
> I will write out things like this practically dialogue only and then add the narration. So like imagine reading this with none of the narration and understand why I was not proud lmao. But yeah here we go. Also let me know if you want the parent teacher meeting with sam lmao.


	3. aftermath of can I fix it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta read or really much editing on this. I like it still but yeah it's kinda just talking about what happened so not a second chapter on the work itself
> 
> I also didn't fix the formatting like I normally do so a little suffering lmao

Tommy was leaving the castle for the first time since waking up, leaning against Tubbo and Wilbur.

"Now that i think about it, how the fuck did we survive all that, and who got him in the prison?"

Tubbo and Wilbur froze. They had both forgotten Tommy had been in so much shock he didn't remember the end of their battle with Dream. 

"Uh that was Wilbur" Tubbo spoke after a moment. The group taking the cue to walk again.

"What?! Really?" Tommy asked. "How did that go?"

"Well uh.... actually I don't know how you got there either, I just saw you and ran to Tommy." Tubbo chuckled.

"Well uh... fast version. When I was a ghost, I followed Dream when he set up the field. He told me basically what he was planning, banking on me forgetting it before I could stop him. Which worked for a bit. But before I could forget, I stashed the sword I stole from tubbo nearby, so I'd have a good weapon and started leaving a trail using Friend's wool. I wrote down to collect emergency first aid supplies in a book. And forgot to put the cords of the chest next to it. So I had the sword there and a trail towards it. Except I forgot why I was making the trail, and ran out of carpets so I stopped making the trail, and then just kept first aid stuff from the books in the library on me basically at all times." It was weird thinking back on what happened so recent after spending so much time on the trauma before he came back to life instead of what was happening now, but it was good. "But yeah when Phil revived me it was the first thing I remembered. Wednesday afternoon, Dream is going to fight Tommy and Tubbo. Phil looked at me like I was crazy when I asked the date and time. I basically just sprinted off in the general direction, knowing I would hit my trail at some point. But all I got off Phil from what I dropped was a speed potion. I completely forgot about all of the rest of the shit I had been getting ready and just fucking bolted." 

"You forgot?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Well more like I hadn't remembered it yet. My brain got the info it needed to know and shut off til I found you. And then I saw Dream and remembered all of the admin shit and what Bad taught me when I ran to him after to ask what being an admin had been like. I learned the commands in Galactic from my library and I remembered that too. And just jumped in. You guys had got some serious hits in so I was able to surprise him with being back enough to pin him. And I grabbed his axe and mask off. And I used the admin item to access the permissions. Teleported him into the prison after setting it up so people wouldn't be notified so we could get back before anyone could let him out. And then I turned to you two."

"I seem to remember you threatening Dream." Tubbo teased. 

"There may have been threatening, yes." Wilbur smiled a bit at that.

"Holy shit! Cool!" Tommy grinned. "You fucked up Dream!"

"Yeah and then I turned around and saw you were dying."

"Nahh Dream could never kill me, I'm too big of a man."

"Tommy..." Tubbo whispered. "I thought you were gonna die."

"I- Tubbo I didn't though."

"But you would have, if Wilbur hadn't read all those books."

"He's right." Wilbur spoke softly too. "Come on this is a sitting conversation." He said, redirecting the group to the weird picnic bench in the middle of the garden.

"Are- I wanna know what happened but if it's too much right now I get it." Tommy fiddled with his fingers on the top of the table.

"No it's okay, just not a good conversation to have you resting your full body weight on me for" wilbur joked, spotting the soft smile on tubbo.

"So you didn't bring anything, me and tubbo brought 2 gapples and ate one. What next?"

"You had 3 big injuries, your leg, arm and stomach. I turned around and Tubbo was just pressing on your stomach one. It was the only one I spotted at first. I took what was left of the last gapple, Tubbo had eaten half of it and was healing, but I made a crude potion in a bowl I made out of a tree right there. Made you drink it. But it wasn't enough so I took my sweater and turned it into basically a glorified cotton ball and had tubbo hold it down. Phil and Eret showed up, slower without the speed pot and had the rest of what I had as Ghostbur. We basically cut off your shirt and half your pants to get at your wounds. I made this shitty but functional paste out of gapple and bone meal to stop your bleeding. And shit you were just in shock but awake the entire time. Freaked out Phil. Eret gave Fundy a list of potions to make while we stabilized you enough to move. Your leg was bleeding the most besides your stomach so we wrapped that first. Phil had taken over your stomach and tubbo helped me wrap you up. When we did your arm, you punched Tubbo in the gut." Wilbur chuckled weakly.

"Shit dude sorry."

"It told me you were alive so it was okay."

They were silent for a moment before Wilbur continued. 

"When we put the one on your stomach, you just fucking screamed and passed out. And we wrapped that one and we kinda just had to fucking wait for it to set in. I fucking cried. I was so mad at Phil, y'know, but he's our dad so I cried."

"You cried?"

"We all did at some point. Even Eret. If we hadn't been so lucky that I remembered the shit from those books you would have died. It was a lot." Wilbur admitted.

"I- I'm sorry." Tommy whispered.

"God, no Tommy. None of this was your fault. For a while I think we all just forgot you guys were kids. You had fought in two wars and we just expected more than anyone could have from you. And made you handle it alone. That's on us. No matter what you were thinking or how you reacted, that you nearly died isn't on you." Wilbur spoke, taking one of Tommy's hands from across the table.

"I wanted to-"

"I know. That's what made it so much for me. I remembered your screaming place and that day I saw the tree. And just. I knew" wilbur exhaled shakily. "Being dead sucks."

"Good to know."

"Yeah and you'd have to hang out with schlatt. Who while he is a cool dude now that he's dead, he's not the greatest eternal company."

"Ugh, depression cured." Tommy joked, making his signature disgusted face.

Tubbo and Wilbur chuckled at that. 

"Yeah. So I cried. The paste set in. And I carried you back, towing along a limping Tubbo. He wouldn't let go of your hand and I wouldn't let anyone else carry you so it took a while to get back. We loaded you with potions, and then basically waited."

"Shit eh?" Tommy exhaled. 

"Yeah. It was. There was a lot of stuff that happened when you fell back asleep. Bad and George are Admins now. I kinda am too because I have the axe hidden. Dream is staying in the prison but people can visit him. And I'm sorting out all my memories, figuring out the order of some stuff still."

"But everyone is good?" 

"Well. Everyone is back close by. Bad and skeppy made a bunch of rooms for people who moved far out to stay in. Fundy and Niki are staying here though."

"Where have you been?" Tommy asked.

"The embassy actually. I uh... my sewer and the camarvan were blown up and I wanted to be around uh... you... but not freak you out so I showed Phil and I've been staying there."

"Oh."

"Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah for sure. Just surprised you didn't build something small or something."

"Call me a softie but it reminded me of when I first followed you here." Wilbur smiled. "Before I completely lost the plot and decided to make a drug van into a country."

"Me too. I'd been fixing it up after Phil..." 

"Don't worry I yelled at him for you."

"You what?!"

"Oh yeah, called him a bad dad and everything. Then cried again but I yelled at him." 

"He's not that bad..."

"I... no he's not that bad. He still wasn't a good one though." Wilbur conceded. "He didn't pay attention. He was always good in moments though when we needed him to be Dad and not Phil. But there's a reason neither of us feel weird calling him by his name."

"Yeah true." 

"He's been better with me now at least." Wilbur poked Tommy's hand. "He's been visiting you too. All the way through the nether every day." 

"Yeah true. I- um... How's Techno?"

"He's... he's techno. Still all stoic and shit. But he's feeling guilty. He's coming back to earth too."

"He sent me a letter the other day." Tubbo spoke this time. "Apologizing and what not. He said he had a fight with Phil and that shit clicked for him."

"Really?" Tommy stared at tubbo.

"He told me and Phil he did. He really is sorry. He's never been the most emotionally stable and mature, so he lashed out and because it's techno it was destructive." Wilbur sighed. "He wishes he hadn't done what he did, especially with Dream."

"Yeah that fucking sucked."

"Apparently Techno hadn't told Phil any of what happened at logstedshire. That was what the fight was about actually. The whole teaming with Dream thing. Phil was livid. Went off on him. Threw his friendship emerald through the fucking window." Wilbur sighed. "That's what snapped him back down to earth. Because Phil said it wasn't even that it was about you, that it was the principal of things. And that from just the principal of it all Phil was figuratively throwing their friendship away."

"Oh."

"Tommy what Dream did to you and tubbo was fucking  _ horrible _ . And Phil wouldn't have left you if he knew."

"He should have known."

"I told him that. He didn't realize until we had cut off your shirt and he saw how skinny you are." Wilbur shook his head. "That was one of the first times I snapped at him actually. That he somehow didn't notice in the days living with you that you wouldn't eat real food and you were so skinny and shaken." 

"Yeah i thought he would have known actually. "

"I promise he didn't. You didn't see his face when I told him." Wilbur sighed. "He didn't know and I was so mad at him for not knowing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Can... does techno want to visit?"

"Do you want him to visit, Tommy?"

"I- yeah. I told him the day before that I was sorry but I did it in the way you'd expect."

"Saying sorry and then immediately stealing items from him?"

"Heh, yeah. I want to properly say I'm sorry." Tommy smiled sadly. "I know he shouldn't have blown up everything but I still used him, y'know."

"He'll come around tomorrow then."

"You're sure?"

"He said if you asked for him, he'd come." Wilbur held Tommy's hand again. "He's helping Ranboo fix the community house."

"Do we know who?"

"Dream strikes again with a 3 for 3 on manipulating children. Ranboo says he did it while blacked out to help Dream. He's been hearing Dream's voice apparently. Still is so not entirely Dream lying to him about voices or anything but no one is really entirely sure how much was Dream and how much was Ranboos voice."

"That's how Dream got his book then?"

"Seems like it yeah. Ranboos living near the cottage now actually." 

"Cool. I'm glad he's not alone or anything."

"Yeah. Ranboo remembers you though. He's remembering more of what happens since basically all the wars were called off and everyone is ignoring borders and shit right now. Just being people who know other people."

"Good. That's good everyone is around." Tommy smiled. "We can see everyone and they can pity pray for me at church prime and get me some."

"You and your primes." Wilbur chuckled.

"Actually!" Tommy pulled out his communicator that had sat untouched in his pocket for the past while. "I'm alive... bitches... pray for me... I almost died..."

A ping rang out from tubbo and Wilbur's communicators, laughing as they looked down to see the message was sent to the entire server.

More pings rolled in as people responded.

<karljacobs> POG YOU'RE ALIVE

<sapnap> When are visiting hours???

<jackmanifoldTV> Bro! He's alive! True technoblade kinnie!

<BadBoyHalo> LANGUAGE you muffin. But I'll farm primes for you don't worry!

<The_Eret> visiting hours are 11-7 friends. But no weapons out and armour off while visiting the patient

  
  


The trio smiled at the onslaught of people picking visiting times and arguing over how many people could visit at once. 

<Technoblade> Tomorrow at 11 is mine. You nerds can wait.

"I whispered to him." Tubbo spoke when that one came through. 

"This too early for some visitors?" They heard from behind Tommy.

"George? Sapnap?" Tommy spun to see the two standing in the archway leading into the castle.

"Yeah, figured you'd be here when Eret said you were in the Gardens." George smiled. "Sapnap wouldn't stop fidgeting when he found out we could see you."

"I was not!"

"Yeah you were."

"Sapnap! How is Mars?"

"Mars is back?"

"Yeah that's how I got him on our side!"

"He's good. Back in the community house. All that's left to fix is the leaves, lanterns and chests."

"Cool!"

"So how are whatever injuries you have that are keeping you here?" Sapnap asked awkwardly. 

"Good. Walking again, but the old leg hurts like a bitch. New muscles and all that."

"Im- we're both sorry we didn't stop Dream." Sapnap spoke. "We shouldn't have let him get that far."

"He was hurting you too. Besides I'm a big man, I survived."

"That's right you did." George grinned, pride shining through his words. He turned to Wilbur then. "Wilbur, any chance you want to tell us where the axe is now?"

"Nope. It's far. Like so much farther than you'd expect. And it's staying hidden that way."

"Good. Keep it that way." Sapnap spoke. "At least until Dream is better too."

"Is he any better?"

"He's still super angry at everything, but he's calmer now that we visit regularly. " George admitted. "It's progress at least."

"He doesn't deserve it, but neither did I so I guess we're even." Wilbur joked.

"Thank you. For not killing him." George's voice wobbled at that one.

"Of course, George. I think everyone knows you two were always... more intense than anyone else. It's just a given." Wilbur shrugged. "I miss him from before."

"We all do." Tubbo nodded.

The group talked for a long time. Catching up on everything, telling stories from months ago and days ago with no in between. And they all knew, someday things would be alright.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been feeling really off and just bad the past few days but wanted to update something for good habits.


End file.
